When a vehicle collision has occurred, a seat belt is rapidly locked due to shock of the collision. This makes a driver sitting on a driver's seat and a passenger sitting on an assistant driver's seat with a seat belt around their bodies unable to move. As a consequence, the driver and the passenger sitting next to the driver are unable to escape from the vehicle.
In order to cope with such a critical situation as mentioned above, a seat belt cutter or scissors are, in some cases, kept nearby the driver's seat. However, since a blade portion of such a cutter is usually exposed outside, there is a risk that the user accidentally cuts the finger during the handling of the cutter. Moreover, since no exclusive-use scissors are available, the seat belt cannot be rapidly and completely cut by one action. Thus, those conventional cutter and scissors greatly lack practicality.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an emergency seat belt cutter in which the above-mentioned inconveniences are fully obviated, handling is not dangerous and cutting operation can rapidly be made in an emergency.
Heretofore, no special consideration is given at all, on the side of a provider of a seat belt cutter, to an idea that the seat belt cutter should be kept in a suitable place nearby the driver's seat as seat belt attaching means. Accordingly, there was no other way for the driver but to select a desired place for keeping the seat belt cutter.
It is therefore a second object of the present invention to provide a method for attaching a seat belt cutter in which a seat belt cutter is fixedly kept in a most convenient place nearby the driver's seat by reasonable means capable of obviating the above-mentioned inconveniences.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.